time taken level 1
by httydfangirlforever
Summary: so this is level 1 of a series of interactive fanfics called time taken remember 1 wrong move and you're dead
1. intro

jared found a time mechine that trasported him to viking times where he meets hiccup but unfourtunetly jared get's captured by dagur so hiccup can come get him unfortunately he arrives. play as jared try to escape and find hiccup

mission: find hiccup and go back to berk

ogitive: choose wisely

tip: stay alive

directions:you have two choices chose what to do if you where jared at the moment only one choice is the correct one the wrong will lead you to a painful death

example:

**go right: under bar go left: on top of the bar**

good luck


	2. start

jared woke up with both hands chained to a stone floor he tried to get up but he couldn't suddenly he felt like this was all his fault if only he would have listened to hiccup and stayed at the house. if only he would have never found that stupid time machine right now he could have been in his home. he wished that was any where but here even death. now it was time to escape until he over heard something it was dagur "so hiccup is here i'll just let him find us and then i myself will dispose of him". those words gave Jared goosebumps so he decided that he had to escape and now he relaxed and slipped his hands out of the shackles "okay now i have to find hiccup before he gets to them" jared thought out loud. but here came the biggest problem where to go... out the window or out the cell door


	3. window or cell door

**window: on top of bar door: under bar**

**no picking at the other anwsers okay you have one chance to choose not takesis backsis**

the pressure was on so now it was time to think fast. "you know what!" jared hesiteted out the window so he grabbed a rock and threw it at the window. unfortunately he saw he was six feet away from the ground so he went out and climbed down quickly

but as soon as he got to the ground he heard dagur scream at the top of his lungs "that damn kid left change of plans we are going after hiccup and that little brat" those words made jared run as fast as his legs could carry him but unfortunately he was noticed and chased by berserkers so later he got to a poit where he had a choice run... left or right.

* * *

the pressure was on so now it was time to think fast. there was no one guarding his !"i've got it" he said as he reached to the ground for a stick he found and picked the lock so he creaped out of the cell and ran down unnoticed

but unfortunetly he was caught by dagur "thought you could escape huh" he said as jared was stuggling out of his grip "well let me tell you something you try to escape and you are doomed he said the he grabbed a knife and stuck jared in the chest the he let go of the bleeding child and he laghed evily even worse was when he a man came to dagur and said sir we got him dagur smiled and said "bring him in" and in came hiccup who was grabbed by both arms then they settled him down and chained him to the floor the shackels where hard and to grippy hiccup looked down at the jared's dead boby lying on the floor it looked like nothing he has ever seen in his life. then he turned his gaze back to dagur and spoke his last words "you know you can't get away with-"he was interrupted by a fast arrow striking his stomach. he fell straight to the ground and laid around bleeding to his death


	4. left or right

**hello** **glad to see you're still... ALIVE *female evil laugh* **

**go left: under bar go right: on top of bar**

Jared finally decided to run to the right. he ran as fast as his two legs can carry him he was running hardcore but then he tripped over his own shoe laces "damn it" yelled but then he turned his head and was face to face with a whispering death he tried to stand up but it was too late a spike striked his stomach so he fell flat on his back with a spike stabing him and the he died

* * *

Jared finally decided to run left . he ran like hard core he was almost out of breath so then he stopped to breath but then he heard something a voice that sounded alot like hiccup's "help jared dagur got me help" what to do he thought it be a trap or it could be really hiccup and the exit was so close what to do... follow the voice or go for the exit


	5. find exit or follow the voice

**this is it if you survive this you have officially finished level 1 good luck and remember... 1 wrong move and you're dead**

**under line: find exit ontop of line: follow the voice**

"what do i do what do i do" jared hesitated as he thought then he ran and followed the voice "am coming hiccup, hang in there"he yelled. then he heard a scream so he ran even faster. when he reached hiccup was not there than looked at him and said "oh hello" then bam he was shot in the throat by a arrow then dagur removed the arrow and laughed. then he watched as he saw the child die i the floor...game over

* * *

"what do i do i do" jared hesitated as he thought then he ran and looked for the exit. while running he accidentally bumped into hiccup (literally) then "oh thank Odin i found you jared" hiccup said " wait but you were captured it was all just a way to capture and use me as bait" jared answered. this was no surprise to hiccup dagur is very unpredictable and he was very crazy why else was he named dagur the deranged. "okay let's just get out of here" hiccup said then both boys mounted toothless and headed for berk now was time to find a way for jared to go back home. going back to berk was hard because it was stormy but it wouldn't hurt to try... you win

**you concurred level 1 of time taken level 2 coming in june 2014 review or die (jk)**

**and remember... **

**1 wrong move and you're dead (evil laugh)**


End file.
